


Two Kittens in a Basket

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Catboy!Luke, Catboy!Percy, Dogboy!Jason, Dogboy!Octavian, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Greeks are Catboys & Catgirls, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega!Jason, Omega!Luke, Omega!Percy, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Romans are Dogboys & Doggirls, Slash, alpha!Octavian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: (The events of the books, but unfolding in the timeline of the movies set in ABO-verse. For the sake of Percy and Luke's age when they first meet.)Luke never stayed on Kronos' side, because he falls for Percy pretty hard and pretty fast.The two omegas are a mated power-couple by the time the Titan War ends. So Hera decides to not just switch one leader, she takes both praetors and both Greek leaders and exchanges them.Octavian is very displeased when his own omega disappears, though intrigued by the two new omegas in New Rome...





	Two Kittens in a Basket

PJatO || Luktaviasonercy || PJatO || Two Kittens in a Basket || PJatO || Luktaviasonercy || PJatO

Title: Two Kittens in a Basket – The Augur's Headache

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, Greeks as catboys/catgirls, Romans as dogboys/doggirls, pack feels, amnesia, hurt/comfort, fluff, m/f, f/f

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Ethan/Nico/Alabaster, Reyna/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard

Summary: The events of the books, but unfolding in the timeline of the movies set in ABO-verse.

Luke never stayed on Kronos' side, because he falls for Percy pretty hard and pretty fast. The two omegas are a mated power-couple by the time the Titan War ends. So Hera decides to not just switch _one_ leader, she takes both praetors and both Greek leaders and exchanges them. Octavian is very displeased when _his_ omega disappears, though intrigued by the two new omegas...

**Two Kittens in a Basket**

_The Augur's Headache_

_Percy Jackson was one of a kind._

This stupidly pretty omega had to waltz into Camp Half-Blood, seventeen and beautiful, with large sea-green eyes and black velvety kitten-ears. Pink, pretty lips, eyes filled with curiosity and stubbornness. Not accepting things he disagreed with.

Luke grew attached fast. He _should_ get rid of the son of Poseidon. He was supposed to get rid of the son of Poseidon. But he simply couldn't. He had expected the son of Poseidon to be some arrogant alpha, not a precious, bright-eyed omega worth cherishing.

He couldn't do it. He didn't want to hurt Percy. And when he looked at Percy, when he talked to Percy, he had _hope_. The determined way in which Percy spoke about changing things. Percy hated the way the gods treated them too, it was clear. He made it clear when he was forced to move out of the Hermes Cabin, to live all on his own in Cabin Three. Percy thought it was unfair, that he lived there alone, while all the children of the minor gods were crammed in with the Hermes kids.

"Luke?", asked Percy softly as he approached Luke in the forest after the quest.

"Percy", whispered Luke and turned toward his fellow omega.

"What... did you want to talk about?", asked Percy curiously.

He tilted his head, ears twitching. The catboy was absolutely endearing. Luke always pictured himself with maybe a beta, he had never imagined to fall for another omega. But Percy? Percy was just the kind of person to take anyone by surprise. Bridging the last space between them, Luke wrapped his arms around the younger omega and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you made it back alive, Percy", whispered Luke softly.

Percy stiffened for only a moment, before he wrapped his arms around Luke. "Me too, Luke."

"You know, just... just because you now have your own cabin doesn't mean you have to be alone. You will _always_ be welcomed in Hermes Cabin and I'll... be there for you."

"...Thanks", nodded Percy, face buried in the taller demigod's chest.

/break\

Luke was glaring, disgusted. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Annabeth. The young omega was sobbing into his chest, her white cat-ears flat against her skull. Someone had poisoned Thalia's tree. Because even without Luke, Kronos had poisoned enough minds.

But Thalia...? That was just too much. He would have _never_ stood for this. He was glad now, that Percy with his overall goodness and _Percyness_ had brought him back from the edge. Speaking of his little devil, Percy took Luke's hand, gaining his attention. Percy's eyes were soft as he looked at Luke. Oh, Luke had fallen so much for the precious omega.

"We'll... We'll fix this?", offered Percy, unsure what to say.

Luke opened his arms and welcomed Percy too, accepting Percy's hug. Percy and Annabeth had become close friends ever since the quest for the Master Bolt. And Luke and Percy were... something. Over the past year, Luke had fallen hard for the fellow omega. He hadn't said anything yet, too busy with everything on his mind, with leading camp through a war _he_ had started.

"I'm taking a quest", grunted Clarisse as she approached them, glare on her face. "And I'm gonna take the know-it-all and the sea-brat with me, because we're going on a cruise."

Annabeth and Percy both glared at her, but Luke smiled faintly. He had been friends with Clarisse for a long, long time. A strange but solid friendship. Luke knew it was the wisest choice. Annabeth was the brightest demigod at camp, while for a quest at sea it would be downright ridiculous not to take the son of Poseidon with her. Still, Luke disliked the idea of his two most beloved pack-members – his chosen mate and his chosen little sister – to be out there on a quest.

"I'll save her", promised Percy, looking at Luke in determination.

"You'll manage", agreed Luke, fingers carding through Percy's hair.

/break\

Percy was the personification of everything good on this world. Luke knew that for a fact.

Percy had brought him back from the edge. Percy had saved Thalia's life. Percy had gone and saved Annabeth when she had gotten abducted only months later.

Back then, Percy had also returned with two new demigods. Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Luke hated not going on quests anymore, but he knew that in times of war, camp needed a stable leadership. Luke had to stay at camp, had to leave quests to Percy and Annabeth and Clarisse. Instead, he made sure to come up with the plans, to motivate camp, to watch out for the new kids. Oh, they wanted to take Bianca di Angelo onto the quest – a girl who didn't even know who her godly parent was and had only learned the truth that very day. No. Luke put his foot down on that.

Bianca and Nico stayed at Hermes Cabin, got comfortable there. Bianca quickly befriended Alabaster, the son of Hecate taking both di Angelos a little under his metaphorical wings. And with Alabaster, of course, also Alabaster's boyfriend Ethan. It was pretty clear pretty soon that Nico, sixteen years old, had a total crush on them both within the summer.

Which paid off when Bianca left together with the hunt, having joined them even before the group had reached Camp Half-Blood. At least Luke could prevent her from going with the quest and got to teach her some basic things about fighting and protecting herself.

And at the very least, Nico wasn't alone when she left. Because he had the support of the Hermes Cabin, and especially of Ethan and Alabaster, who continued to be there for him.

"They're intensely cute", stated Luke mischievously.

He was sitting on his bed, playing cards with Chris and Percy. Percy hummed and looked up, spotting Nico, Ethan and Alabaster curled together on the bed of Ethan and Alabaster. They were shifted, two black kittens and one brown kitten, with Nico laying between the other two.

Shifting, being cats, was the special thing about being demigods. Alpha, beta, omega dynamics, as well as the cat-features, were very specific to being a demigod. They came into this heritage when they started to show their powers. Luke didn't want to sound biased, but Percy was the prettiest kitten around. Long, black fur, all fluffy and curious and cute.

"They are", hummed Chris amused. "Silena's been cooing at them a lot, or so Clarisse says."

"Well, she must know. She's the daughter of Aphrodite", grinned Percy.

His tail was whipping behind his body, at least until Luke caught it and ran his fingers through the soft fur. Percy looked up at him, blinking with those large, sea-green, beautiful eyes.

"She's been saying the same about you two", commented Chris casually.

"W—What?", sputtered Percy, staring wide-eyed at Chris, blushing.

"That you two are totally in love", called Nico out.

The three on the upper bunk turned back toward the other bed. Nico had shifted back to human, staring pointedly up at them with both eyebrows raised, black cat-ears pointing out between his dark curls. Ethan and Alabaster on either side of him had turned back too and were snickering.

"See. That's what I like about you, Nikki, always honest", grinned Alabaster.

"Don't call me that, _Ally_ ", grumbled Nico with a faint blush.

"You're both endearing", stated Ethan amused.

Luke cleared his throat, glaring at the three before he turned toward Percy. "Do you have time tomorrow? Because if yes, then I'd like to take you out on a date. Pizza in New York?"

"...Uhm... I... okay", nodded Percy with a faint blush, still a little skeptical.

"Perfect", smiled Luke, purring pleased.

/break\

The war peaked not long after that. And Percy and Luke were the perfect power-couple to lead camp into the war. A golden couple. Luke, leader of camp, Percy, leader of the troops. They were good together. They were _perfect_ together. They kicked Kronos' butt together.

It was unconventional, Luke was willing to admit that. Two omegas together was not what people would want to see together. Omegas belonged with alphas. Well, both Luke and Percy were stronger and fiercer than most alphas, so they could shove their stereotypes elsewhere.

And when the war ended and the gods kept their promise to Percy, claiming their unclaimed children, Percy and Luke welcomed every newbie with open arms. Among them, particularly standing out, were Piper and Leo. A daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus. Charles and Silena essentially adopted the two young teenagers, especially since they needed special guidance. Piper could charmspeak – something only Silena and Drew had been able to so far – and Leo had control over _fire_. Something no other child at the Hephaestus Cabin could.

"Why you? You're not even a sibling of mine", pointed Leo out.

"Bu—ut I'm an elemental like you", grinned Percy as he circled Leo. "And the only other elemental we know, Thalia, is out there being a huntress of Artemis. So, I'll teach you. Fire and water, not that much of a difference. It both needs the same kind of control."

Luke smiled softly, proud of his pretty and fierce mate. Percy had taken to teaching the young ones and with Leo in particular, he was the perfect match as a mentor. Percy had his water-control down to an art by now, while Leo seemed half afraid of his own powers.

"You'll be okay, Leo!", called Piper out loudly. "You'll do amazing!"

Leo and Piper had arrived together and had become friends quickly. Luke smiled amused down at the girl. She sat a couple rows below Luke, together with Rachel and Annabeth, who had also befriended her within the first week of her stay. Luke himself sat with Chris, Clarisse, Charles and Silena. Charles wanted to see Leo's potential, needed to see it because it was important to the cabin-head to be able to seize what his little brother was capable of. And Silena had decided to drag Clarisse along as moral support too. Clarisse looked _not_ amused, which was why her boyfriend Chris had tagged along. Honestly, Luke was glad to have Percy by now. All his friends were already nicely paired up – well, they _were_ the oldest at camp, all past twenty already.

"I'm glad you finally settled down, Luke", noted Silena mischievously. "Percy does you good."

"Please", grunted Clarisse, cat-ears twitching. "Luke's been _domesticated_ by that punk."

"Yes. My point exactly", nodded Silena with a smile. " _You_ have been far more balanced since you started dating Chris too, you know. Having a mate does that for one."

She grabbed Charles' hand and the tall alpha smiled down at her lovingly. Luke snorted softly. She was definitely right. Percy _had_ tamed him down. And the end of the war had definitely proven that Luke had chosen the right mate. Percy had declined godhood and instead, Percy had requested that all gods be required to claim their unclaimed children _and_ for cabins to be build to every minor god who had children. Everyone was now busy building new cabins. Alabaster was head of the Hecate Cabin, Ethan was head of the Nemesis Cabin and Nico was head of the Hades Cabin (though Nico stood as alone as Percy). But things were going to change. And Percy had been right from the start. It was their responsibility to improve things for them all.

"I love Percy", stated Luke with a soft smile. "He's my perfect match."

"That he is", agreed Silena fondly. "And are you going to... move out of camp? Percy is nineteen, isn't he going to college by the end of summer...?"

"No. With the war, with rebuilding the camp, he said he took a year off", replied Luke and shook his head. "For this year, he wants to be a year-rounder. He says he'd feel guilty if he would be gone while everyone else had to build the cabins he demanded."

"Such a Percy move", snorted Clarisse and shook her head.

"Well, but... it still stands. He _will_ be going to college afterward. Will you leave with him?", asked Beckendorf, both eyebrows raised. "It'll be time to move on from summer-camp."

"...I don't know", sighed Luke. "For now, I want to enjoy the peace. And I want to enjoy _him_. Percy being a year-rounder. For us both, to work on our camp _together_. That's all I want."

But what he wanted wasn't what he was going to get from life. As always.

/break\

Octavian Simmons was the augur of New Rome. He considered himself a top-dog. Quite literally so. Like all Romans, he could shift into a dog. A final blessing from Lupa, once they finished their training.

He had always aspired to become praetor, but Reyna and Jason had done that, during the war.

Octavian had growled about that. About them. Him and Jason had edged on from day one. The alpha augur and the omega son of Jupiter. A son of Jupiter was supposed to be an impressive, tall, large alpha. Instead they had their short, cute omega. Yet optics shouldn't fool one. Jason Grace was a real fighter. He became the greatest hero of their time and he deserved it.

And with that, the two of them had their final clash. Unresolved sexual tension was what Reyna had called it in the aftermath. Jason and Octavian kept fighting and growling at each other, until one day, it ended with both of them without clothes, rolling around atop the dead stuffed toys, Octavian fucking the loudmouthed omega hard, both kissing harshly.

They did that repeatedly afterward. And then they even started _dating_. The hero of Camp Jupiter surely was a worthy omega, a worthy mate, for him. So Octavian worked to improve himself, to be a worthy mate for Jason. He was still an asshole to everyone else, but Jason was _his_.

So picture Octavian's displeasure when he woke up with his omega gone and instead, a basket with two kittens resting on the empty half of the bed. One was a large, white kitten with a scar on its face, the other one was smaller and black and very fluffy. At first, he thought them to be stuffed toys for his augury, but when he grabbed the white one it hissed and clawed at him.

The most headache-worthy thing happened afterward, as the two kittens _shifted_. Which was utterly impossible, because all demigods were dog-shifters. All _Roman_ demigods were dog-shifters.

Oh, Octavian knew his history. He knew Romans were dogs and Greeks were cats. It was where the long-lasting proverb about cats and dogs rooted from. From the ancient war between Greeks and Romans. But that would mean Greeks were still alive – and two Greek omegas were currently sitting on his bed. While _Octavian's omega was gone_.

"Who are you and where is Jason?", growled Octavian in warning.

"I'm...", started the white kitten turned blonde man. "...Luke?"

"Was that a question?", asked Octavian unimpressed.

"I don't... I don't remember", grunted Luke frustrated. "It's like... everything is... gone..."

"Well. Whoever you are and whoever I am, you seem protective of me", piped the other one up.

Black-haired and black-furred and with the most impressive sea-green eyes. They were both very pretty omegas, for being Greeks. Octavian had a massive headache already.

/break\

Jason frowned frustrated as he sat curled together on top of the Zeus Cabin. He didn't know who he was. He remembered his name, Jason, and he knew he had a mate – must have, he spotted the mate-mark of an alpha. He had Reyna. The girl without memories who had woken up with him at this strange place. Camp Half-Blood. They were... accepted here. More or less. Everyone was weary because Jason and Reyna were dog-shifters, while everyone here at this camp seemed to be feline.

"You shouldn't...", started Leo as he climbed up with Jason.

"You shouldn't be alone", supplied Piper and sat down on Jason's other side.

He smiled faintly. He had instantly befriended those two. Reyna on the other hand, she had taken a liking to Annabeth and Nico. Each group had taken on a quest. Jason, he didn't really know about Nico. He wasn't sure if they could trust the alpha. He was hiding something.

"I'm starting to... remember", admitted Jason softly, longing in his voice.

"And what do you remember?", asked Piper, nudging his side.

"My mate's name. It's Octavian", hummed Jason, folding his arms on his knees and resting his chin on top of them. "I don't have any concrete memories of him, but... He's a bit of a prick. I think. And he can be... really... caring... For me. He must be really worried..."

"We'll figure out where you come from. We'll help you get back", promised Leo.

Jason sighed softly and leaned heavily against the other omega, seeking Leo's comfort.

/break\

"Nikki?", whispered Alabaster softly, nosing his alpha's neck.

Nico had been holed up in his cabin for days now. Glaring at everyone. Ever since he had returned from his quest with Reyna and Annabeth. He wasn't used to quests, so Alabaster and Ethan guessed it had to do with that. But now they thought it might be more. Ethan grunted where he was laying on Nico's other side, looking over Nico's head to lock eyes with Alabaster.

"You know you can tell us everything, right?", asked Ethan gently.

"A few months ago, I... brought someone back from the dead", blurted Nico out. "Her name is Hazel and she is my half-sister. I met her when I was looking for mamma. But she's Roman. So I brought her to the Roman camp. And I've... kind of... When I told you I was going to meet my sister, I sort of wasn't with Bianca. I was with Hazel. At Camp Jupiter. I met Reyna and Jason before. They're the leaders of the Roman camp. So... that must be where Luke and Percy are."

"...Okay, that was a lot", nodded Alabaster slowly. "Wow. Uhm. So..."

"I'm afraid that... if... I tell the truth, that they will send Hazel back", sighed Nico and curled up against Ethan, hiding his face in the other alpha's chest. "I love Hazel. I may not have known her all my life like I do with Bianca, but she is _still_ my sister. But I also can't just leave Percy and Luke..."

"It's alright, love", assured Ethan gently. "We'll figure it out. Together."

/break\

Percy was laying curled together against Luke. He remembered, some things. Not everything, not their home, where they were from. But he remembered Luke. _His_ Luke. He was glad that in all this madness, at least he had his mate. Luke's arms were tightly wound around him.

"That had been... intense", grunted Frank as he collapsed backward.

Hazel hummed in agreement and fell back too, resting her head on his chest. The two were cute together. Not officially dating just yet, but damn, Percy could tell they would be a good couple. Silena would approve. He frowned. Who was Silena? But... he _knew_ she would approve. He rubbed his face. Remembering things made his head hurt. Though he relaxed instantly when Luke pressed a gentle kiss against his temple. The other omega was very soothing. But also very strong. He had stayed here, at camp, becoming praetor, while Percy had gone on the quest.

"We should go back ho... go back to the praetors' house", suggested Luke softly. "You're exhausted from your quest, Perce. Come, all three of you deserve sleep."

The praetors' house was where they had first woken up, in the bed of the augur. Luke had been dealing with him for the past week while Percy had been on the quest. Sorting things out, helping the Romans organize search troops for their own missing leaders. Luke liked the alpha. Octavian was snarky, never sugar-coating anything. A bit of a prick, but in a way that made Luke laugh. Octavian didn't back down from the senate. Luke however, well, he didn't back down either.

"Mh... Carry me...", groaned Percy, nose buried in Luke's neck.

"Such a bossy omega I got myself there", snorted Luke teasingly, kissing the top of Percy's head.

He was vaguely remembering Percy. No clear things, but the feelings. Meeting Percy and having the omega literally change his world. And after the past week, Luke definitely saw why he had picked this very fine omega to be his. Percy was amazing. He had took charge during the quest – really, Hazel and Frank wouldn't shut up about all the things they had gone through together. The son of Poseidon was strong. A strong leader, a strong fighter and a very strong friend.

"Wo—oah", yelped Percy as he was indeed picked up bridal style by the other omega.

He stared doe-eyed up at Luke, who was smirking. The taller omega was really handsome and apparently very strong. The blush on Percy's cheeks heated up, while Frank and Hazel laughed. With a wink did Luke carry Percy off to the praetors' home, where Octavian was sitting on the couch, reading a book. The augur looked up at the two kittens, rather unimpressed. He might not be praetor, but as the praetor's mate, he had been living here. And he refused to move out, saying that Jason and Reyna would return soon enough. Octavian raised both eyebrows as he saw Luke carrying Percy. The two were quite the nice picture together. And something about the kittens was rather... intriguing. Luke was purring as he carried Percy past Octavian.

"We'll be going to bed", chimed Luke. "Good night, Tav."

"Do not call me that, Lucas!", called Octavian out in warning.

"Tavy—y", chimed Percy just to tease.

Those two were going to kill him. Octavian was two hundred percent sure of that.

/break\

In the end, Nico couldn't keep lying. Reyna and Jason would have recognized him sooner or later. They shadow-traveled. Not to just switch Greeks and Romans back, but to consult with each other. So the senate and the cabin-heads could meet, so they could all work together and formulate a _plan_. They were supposed to go to war – together. For that, they needed to work _together_.

"Jason", growled Octavian as soon as the Greeks stepped through the shadows.

Jason's ears twitched when he saw his mate and he collided face-first with Octavian's chest, with enough force to knock the air out of Octavian. The augur looked startled for a moment – both were rarely affectionate in public – but he had missed his omega too much to care. Wrapping his arms around Jason, he buried his nose in the soft, golden-blonde hair and inhaled his mate's scent.

"Hey, alpha", whispered Jason, voice muffled by Octavian's chest. "So, I have an older sister who is Greek. And I now have Greek friends. We freed Jun—Hera. What were you up to?"

Octavian chuckled dryly, caressing Jason's back slowly. "I had to put up with two omegas. One who seems to have as much a tendency to throw himself into danger head first as _you_ do and the other who seems to enjoy defying me as much as you do... though... they both seem to do that."

Octavian's eyes found Luke and Percy at that and Jason turned to follow his gaze, making a curious noise as he saw the other two omegas. He had heard stories about Luke and Percy – Leo was gushing about Percy a lot, since Percy had trained him, and Luke was basically the 'dad' of Camp Half-Blood so everyone loved him. Not to mention, both were close to Thalia.

"Ah. Lucas over there and I are currently praetors", offered Octavian. "Someone had to step up while you and Reyna were gone."

"You finally got to be praetor", snorted Jason and got on his tip-toes to kiss Octavian's cheek.

"No affection", hissed Octavian embarrassed, cheeks flushing.

Hazel and Frank were whispering and snickering with Percy as all three were watching them. Octavian glared at them, effectively silencing Hazel and Frank, though Percy just snickered louder. Defiant little omega, puffing his chest out at the alpha. It was infuriating. And Octavian hated how much it turned him on – it was what had made him fall for Jason in the first place too.

"Enough now", declared Reyna as she stepped forward from behind Nico, her voice loud to carry. "Me and Jason were at Camp Half-Blood. The camp of the Greeks. Just as their leaders, Percy and Luke, had been here with you. Now we come, with the Greek senate, to consul our senate."

"Right. A meeting, now", agreed Octavian as he surveyed the gathered groups.

Just next to Reyna stood a blonde, busty omega. As soon as the blonde spotted Percy and Luke, she let go of Reyna's hand and ran up to them to hug them tightly. Both eagerly returned the hug.

"Annie, I'm so glad you're alright", whispered Luke, kissing the top of her head. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. I was so worried about you", muttered Annabeth frustrated, hugging both Luke and Percy close. "You... You can't leave me alone with _Leo_. You know that, Jackson."

"So sorry", laughed Percy, rubbing his cheek against hers. "So, who's the pretty alpha you were holding hands with just a moment ago, mh? Spill it, Chase."

Annabeth blushed as she shoved them off and glared. Luke tilted his head as he watched the alpha in question. She was tall, gorgeous, talking to Octavian and introducing Charles, Silena, Clarisse and the other cabin-heads who had come along – the 'Greek senate', huh. Luke smiled.

"That is... Reyna", said Annabeth, voice softer as she said Reyna's name. "She is... amazing. She's strong. We went on a quest together, with Nico. She's... a strong fighter and a good leader."

"Interesting", hummed Luke as he locked eyes with Octavian. "Many... interesting things have happened, it appears. Let's see what else the Romans have to offer."

/break\

Multiple meetings between the senate and the cabin-heads followed, while Beckendorf and his younger siblings worked on a flying ship. Annabeth in particularly was very eager to help and spend times with the Romans – fascinated by the architecture and by the praetor.

Reyna and Annabeth had already kissed by the time Romans and Greeks met. And over the following months of building the ship and building an alliance, Reyna and Annabeth pursued their relationship. Teasing came from Percy and Nico in particular – Nico, who had by now become Reyna's best friend, essentially. Which was curious to watch for both Romans and Greeks.

Percy stood on the balcony of the praetors' house, watching Reyna and Annabeth in the garden. By the looks of it, they were talking about architecture again, Annabeth gesturing wildly as she looked over at the senate house, completely enthralled. Reyna looked as enthralled, though she was looking at _Annabeth_. It was nice, seeing his friend so happy and so _in love_.

Romans and Greeks were mingling. Percy's eyes wandered over toward the temple of Pluto, where Nico, Hazel, Alabaster and Ethan were sitting together on the rooftop. Alabaster, after meeting Hazel, noticed the aura of magic around her and started teaching Nico's sister how to use magic. Which, Nico was just happy that his mates seemed to like and accept his baby sister.

"Spying on other people again, Jackson?", asked a teasing voice.

"Eh. This is better than any reality show, Grace", grinned Percy with a casual shrug.

He blushed a little when Jason placed a hooded jacket over his shoulders. It was soft, comfy and smelt very strongly of the other omega. Percy instantly snuggled into the jacket. He had somehow come to link Jason's scent with _comfort_. Though it shouldn't be too surprising; over the past weeks, Percy and Jason had been spending an extraordinaire amount of time with each other – sparring, honing each other's skills. They were best matched against each other. And while Luke and Octavian took care of the politics and the countless meetings, Reyna had taken charge of organizing their troops – and Percy and Jason had taken it upon themselves to train them. They worked extremely well like that, Luke with Octavian and Percy with Jason. Due to the limited space, they were used to crashing at each others' places. Whenever the Greeks stayed over, Percy and Luke were welcomed at the praetors' house. Whenever the Romans stayed over at Camp Half-Blood for a meeting, they mostly were divided among Hera Cabin, Poseidon Cabin and Zeus Cabin, due to them being essentially empty. Though most meetings did take place in New Rome – the city had restaurants, more space, more, well, just generally _more_.

"Where are out tall blondes?", asked Percy.

"Hey", huffed Jason. "I take offense to that. I'm a whole inch taller than you too."

"Yeah but you got _nothing_ on Tavy and Luke", grinned Percy, nudging Jason. "So?"

"I think another meeting, with Rachel. Trying to analyze the prophecy", sighed Jason. "Though... I really like Rach. I mean, the way she is with Octavian. It's so much fun seeing him squirm."

Percy snickered at that. "Ye—eah. I enjoy that too. Though, he has reason to fear her. Rachel knocked Kronos out with a damn plastic hair-brush. That augur would stand no chance."

"Thank you for the word of confidence, Perseus."

Percy jumped slightly and both he and Jason turned around to face a more than unimpressed Octavian and a highly amused Luke. While Octavian crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Percy in disapproval, did Luke step up to pull Percy into a brief, soft kiss.

"Hello, lovely", whispered Luke, slowly kissing down Percy's neck.

Percy purred pleased, tail whipping behind him. Jason grinned and pulled Octavian into a kiss of their own, effectively melting the scowl off the alpha's face. Heaving a sigh, Octavian wrapped his arms around Jason's waist and pulled him along, noting that Percy was wearing Jason's hoodie.

"Can we watch _Game of Thrones_...?", asked Jason hopefully.

Both Luke and Percy also turned toward the alpha with large, hopeful eyes and Octavian felt defeated. _Somehow_ , watching that show had become a thing the four of them did together. It had started gradually, after Percy, Jason and Leo had a debate about dragons and thus dragged Luke and Octavian into it. Though what had been a distinctive event between two couples had somehow turned into something... strange. Octavian couldn't quite explain it, but he found himself with Luke tucked under one arm, Jason tucked under the other and Percy, inexplicably so, sprawled out over all three of their laps, head resting in Luke's and feet in Jason's. Closing his eyes, Octavian let the pleasant manic speech of Geoffrey wash over him as he enjoyed the three omegas' mingled scent.

/break\

"They're gorgeous", whispered Luke softly.

" _They_?", echoed Silena, one eyebrow cocked.

The United Senate, as the union of Greeks and Romans had started to call themselves, was gathered in the senate hall again. Luke was standing at the window, observing the training that was happening outside. Hazel and Alabaster were matched up against each other, Nico and Jason, Ethan and Frank, Leo and Percy, among many _many_ others. Luke smiled faintly.

"Percy... and Jason", drawled Luke softly.

"The augur's mate?", grunted Clarisse, both eyebrows high. "He doesn't strike me as the sharing type. Though... neither does Jackson, really. Boy's _pretty_ possessive about you."

"Well, I wouldn't be _selfish_ ", hummed Luke mischievously. "I wouldn't mind sharing Percy with them both too. If I'd get them both for that. Tav is... a very unique alpha."

"That's one way to put it", grunted Charles curiously, arms crossed.

Luke just shrugged with a lopsided grin before turning his back on the window and intending to walk back toward the table, just to nearly collide with Octavian. The alpha was standing close behind him, a look of intrigue and judgment on his face.

"Lucas", stated Octavian slowly, dragging his eyes all over Luke's body.

Never before had Luke been one to beat around the bush. "You know as well as me that things between the four of us has been... strange lately. Different. You can't deny it."

Octavian heaved a deep sigh as he realized that he was apparently going to suffer from having three mouthy, mischievous trouble-magnet omegas. Yes, he _definitely_ had a type.

"We should talk when we get home", suggested Octavian casually. "As for now, we have plans to discuss, I believe. Charles, it was your turn next. Care to update us on the plans for your ship?"

/break\

Jason was panting hard as he twisted Percy's arm and _finally_ managed to pin the other omega beneath himself. Sure, training had already been exhausting, but it wasn't fun – not until he got to train with Percy. Percy had become his absolute favorite sparring partner, even though it might not make a lot of sense. Reyna was better fit for technical combat and Nico was a powerful opponent opposing Jason's realm too. Yet he could spend all day rolling around with Percy.

"Got cha", growled Jason with a sly grin, instinctively nosing Percy's neck.

"That appears to be the case. Now, what do you intend to do with your... prey?"

Jason's grin grew as he looked up as his alpha. Finally, Luke and Octavian were home from their boring meeting. Jason sat up, still straddling Percy's waist. The other omega looked pretty when he blushed like that and pouted about being defeated. Luke snorted as he looked at them.

"Tav and I talked and we came to the agreement that... our relationships have... changed in recent weeks", offered Luke, gaining the full attention of both younger omegas.

"What... does that mean?", asked Percy, finally managing to flip himself and Jason over.

He sprawled out on top of Jason, sticking his tongue out at the son of Jupiter, while Octavian cleared his throat. "We agreed that perhaps, things have already... naturally, gradually changed between the four of us. We are no longer two couples. We're... one complicated relationship."

"Oh. So, what you're saying is that I get to kiss em now?", asked Percy, looking at Luke.

"That's what we're saying", confirmed Luke amused.

Pleased by that did Percy lean down, tilting his head like a curious kitten and waiting for Jason to give a signal that it was not okay, before he sealed the blonde's lips. Jason grunted pleased, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

"...It seems our omegas agree and they look to be having a lot of fun", drawled Octavian.

"Mh. It's unfair that only they get to have fun", hummed Luke mischievously.

Before Octavian could say anything else, Luke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a slow kiss of their own. They only parted when someone nudged them. Jason and Percy were standing next to them with expectant looks on their faces, pupils blown and lips swollen.

"Partner switch. Hand over the augur", demanded Percy, hip-checking his mate on the way.

Luke huffed and swatted Percy's ass playfully in passing before he headed over to Jason. Jason blushed brightly in excitement as he was being pulled into a kiss by Luke, melting against the trickster while Octavian and Percy were shamelessly making out already.

"Gorgeous", commented Octavian when their kiss broke. "Shall we watch Game of Thrones...?"

He smiled pleased as he found himself snuggled up beneath a pile of omegas, trading gentle kisses with them all as they ended the night in a calm, comfortable manner. Yes, he enjoyed this.

/break\

By the time the Princess Andromeda – in honors of their hero Perseus – was finally done and the United Senate had figured out how they were supposed to go about this, Greeks and Romans had agreed on a way to interpret the prophecy. The _Seven Half-Bloods Shall Answer the Call_ must have referred to Reyna, Jason, Percy, Luke, Octavian, Nico and Charles setting everything into motion – the four leaders switched, the augur taking charge, Nico uniting them and Charles leading the rebuilding of the ship. So from there on, Romans and Greeks had to unite, to form a crew for the ship and set sails to Europe to face their enemies, a crew of volunteers.

"Are we really ready to go to war?", asked Luke with a frown, leaning over the rail.

"Ye—ep. We're ready", agreed Rachel, patting his back briefly.

"Was that a prediction from the Oracle of Delphi, or just Greek optimism?", drawled Octavian.

"Tavy, we talked about this. No negativity", chided Jason, grabbing Octavian's hand.

"I _hate_ you for making him call me that, Perseus", barked Octavian out.

Percy just grinned and winked at his alpha, getting onto his toe-tips to kiss Octavian's cheek. "Liar, liar, pants on fire. You do not hate me at all. You lu—uv me."

Luke chuckled softly as he watched them, listening to Octavian grumble, while Jason leaned comfortably against Luke's chest, heaving a content sigh.

"I can't wait to see the real Rome", stated Annabeth excitedly. "The _architecture_."

"The _history_ ", offered her girlfriend next to her, Reyna smiling amused.

"It's going to be quite the experience", drawled Octavian reluctantly, frowning.

Honestly, half a year ago, he thought the two kittens in a basket on his bed were going to be nothing but trouble. Well, they were. Dragging them into a war and mingling Greeks and Romans. But they were also amazing and completed him and Jason in a way he never would have expected.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Later update than usual. But when editing this, I realized I really disliked the ending. And. Well if I had posted this the way it was, it'd only be 2/3 of what it is now. I added quite some there at the ending and now I like it more. Dunno, guess I lost inspiration when I first wrote it. Now is better. ^o^v
> 
> Also, this is another part of the Fake Fic Titles I took on tumblr a while back (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for fun like that ;3).


End file.
